


Propaganda

by Willow580



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow580/pseuds/Willow580
Summary: Steve gets possessive when you wear Cap gear.





	

Brother- frate  
Little sister-soră mai mica

Steve was the only one who didn’t tease you about wearing Avengers “propaganda” as Nat called it. Clint and Tony were the worst. With Clint you were sure it was because he was trying to hide the fact that he bought most of it for you. But Steve, he just smiled indulgently. And when you were wearing Cap gear, well that smile got a lot less indulgent and a lot more….. Lusty? Possessive? Definitely not a look a guy with his squeaky clean image should be expressing?   
Everyone on the team treated you like a kid sister, save Steve, since Bucky brought you home from one of his “soul searching” trips to Romania. That’s what everyone called them but you knew better. You understood that feeling of loosing control, of needing to get away so you could regain control of yourself. You’re pretty sure that’s why he busted you out of the roadside freak show and took you home with him.  
You never spoke much, the occasional whispered frate in response to Bucky’s sora mai mica. It wasn’t that you couldn’t, or didn’t understand. You spoke multiple languages fluently. You had just learned to stay quiet at an early age. For the most part everyone took it in stride. Nat would spend hours just sitting quietly with you. Clint would turn off his hearing aids and yell at the others that he couldn’t hear them. Tony gave you a tablet and spent hours patiently teaching you to use it. And Steve….. Steve would start reading out loud when you entered the library. It never mattered what he was reading, it was his voice you were listening to and he knew it.  
The day Nat approached you had started like any other. She had drug you out shopping which was a first. But when you walked out to the pool to join the barbecue in the tiny bikini she talked you into wearing, Cap’s shield prominent on your breast, and all hell broke loose? Totally worth the ripped suit, broken bed, and embarrassed looks you and Steve earned when the two of you joined everyone for breakfast the next morning.


End file.
